poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash and Liam Catch a Pokemon!
Plot The episode opens where the first one left off, with Ash preparing to capture Caterpie. Ash throws the Pokeball, and after it struggles to get loose and fails, Caterpie is caught. Ash celebrates his first ever Pokemon catch, and Misty reveals her dislike/fear of bugs. Pikachu is happy to have Caterpie in the group, and Ash lets Caterpie out, scaring Misty away. Caterpie shows that it wants to be friends with Misty, but she prefers Pikachu. Ash is offended by Misty's behavior, and travels on without her. However, Misty continues to follow them, saying that she wants repayment for her destroyed bike. The gang then settles down for the night, with their smart remarks upsetting both Pikachu and Caterpie. While the trainers sleep, Pikachu and Caterpie get to know each other better, with Caterpie explaining that it wants to evolve into a butterfly-like Pokemon. In the morning, Misty wakes up to find Caterpie sleeping next to her, frightening her. Misty ends up hurting Caterpie's feelings, and it sadly goes back into its Pokeball. Though Ash is angry, he soon spots a wild Pidgeotto. Dexter identifies it as the evolved form of Pidgey, and Ash tries to catch it in one shot, like he did Caterpie. However, Pidgeotto knocks the Pokeball away. Misty reprobates him Ash for not weakening Pidgeotto first, adding that Caterpie was already weak, which made it easy to capture in one shot. Ash calls out Caterpie to battle, though its at a type disadvantage, which Pikachu and Misty are aware of. Ash recalls Caterpie, just in time as Pidgeotto gets its beak stuck in a tree. Ash sends Pikachu into battle after Pidgeotto frees itself, and Pikachu nails it with a Thunder Shock. Ash throws a Pokeball, and after a little fight inside from Pidgeotto, the Pokemon is caught, making it the second Pokemon that Ash caught in the wild. Despite the success, Misty still berates him for not having any strategy. Suddenly, Team Rocket shows up and reveals their plan: capture Pikachu. Jessie and James send out their Pokemon for a two on one battle, and Ash sends out Pikachu. Koffing manages to blind Pikachu with its Sludge attack, so Ash hands Pikachu off to Misty while Ash sends out his newly caught Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto manages to dodge attacks from both Koffing and Ekans, and zooms in for a Quick Attack. But Ekans manages to avoid the attack by using Dig. Koffing tries using Smog, but Pidgeotto splits it with its wings before dodging multiple Sludge attacks from Koffing and Ekans' sneak attack from below. Despite following Pidgeotto high into the sky, both Ekans and Koffing are unable to keep up with Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto tries to hit Koffing with a Gust attack, but misses and is defeated. Ash tries to fight Team Rocket himself, but James pushes him back. In a final attempt, Ash sends out Caterpie, who cowers when it sees Koffing and Ekans coming for it. Ash tells Caterpie to use String Shot, which completely incapacitates Koffing and muzzles Ekans. Caterpie then uses Tackle to knock Koffing into Ekans, and defeats them both. Meowth tries to jump in by using Fury Swipes, but ends up getting wrapped up as well. Team Rocket retreats, but vows to return. Ash and the others congratulate Caterpie for beating Team Rocket single-handedly. Misty even pets Caterpie, before is sprays silk in the air and startles her. Ash puts Caterpie down as the silk falls around him, and they're all in awe as Caterpie evolves into Metapod, along with Weedle evolving into Kakuna. Dexter remarks that this Metapod evolved faster than any Metapod or Caterpie on record. Misty shows approval for Ash's strengthening love for his Pokemon, but then, a bee like Pokemon called Beedrill frightens her, and the episode ends with the gang rushing off to find more Pokemon in the Viridian Forest, as well as a way out. Major events *Ash catches a Caterpie, making it his first caught Pokémon. *Ash also catches a Pidgeotto. *Team Rocket reveals to Ash their intention to steal his Pikachu. *Meowth is revealed to know Fury Swipes. *Ash has his first, although unofficial, battle, and wins. *James's Koffing is revealed to know Sludge. *Jessie's Ekans is revealed to know Dig. *Ash's Caterpie evolves into Metapod. *Liam catches a Weedle. *Liam's Mankey is revealed to know Fury Swipes and Low Kick. *Liam's Charmander is revealed to know Ember. *Liam's Spearow is revealed to know Peck and Pursuit. *Liam's Weedle is revealed to know Poison Sting, String Shot and Bug Bite. *Liam's Weedle evolves into Kakuna. Characters 'Humans' *Liam *Ash *Misty *Jessie *James *Negi Springfield *Yue Ayase *Asuna Kagurazaka *Konoka Konoe *Haruna Saotome *Setsuna Sakurazaki *Makie Sasaki *Nodoka Miyazaki *Ayaka Yukihiro Animals *Spyro *Chamo 'Pokemon' *Pikachu (Ash's) *Caterpie (Ash's; new; evolves) *Metapod (Ash's; newly evolved; debut) *Pidgeotto (Ash's; new; debut) *Charmander (Liam's) *Spearow (Liam's) *Mankey (Liam's) *Weedle (Liam's; new; evolves) *Kakuna (Liam's; newly evolved; debut) *Rapidash (Ben's; Cinder) *Eevee (Negi's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Ekans (Jessie's) *Koffing (James's) *Butterfree (fantasy; debut) *Beedrill (debut) Trivia Transcript Ash and Liam Catch a Pokemon!/(Transcript) Category:NegimaLover Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:Main Characters Pokemon who evolved in the episode Category:This Episode learn new moves